El día en que comencé a interesarme en los gatos
by aoibird6
Summary: Castiel nunca ha sentido interés por los gatos pero cuando una bruja convierte a Dean en un hombre-gato, su opinión cambiará radicalmente. Y no solo él, también Balthazar y Crowley se unirán a ese interés por los gatos. CasxDean, insinuación de un BalthazarxSam.
1. Chapter 1

La mujer sonrió mientras hacía presión en la mandíbula de3l cazador para forzarlo a abrir la boca, cuando lo consiguió, le dio algo y cubrió su boca para que lo tragara. Alguien la tomó por los hombros y la lanzó contra la pared más cercana. El cazador se incorporó tosiendo.

-¿Estás bien, Dean?-

-Sammy… tardaste en llegar, maldición- ambos hermanos escucharon un ruido y voltearon. La mujer había saltado por la ventana- Perfecto, la bruja escapó-

-Eso es lo de menos, ¿Te sientes ben?-

-Eso creo…-

Se levantó pero todo el cuarto comenzó a darle vueltas, escuchó la voz de su hermano menor pero no entendía que decía. Vio una silueta que se acercaba a ellos y luego todo se fue a negro.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, le dolía un poco la cabeza, se giró varias veces sobre la cama hasta que una mano en su frente lo mantuvo quieto. Intentó enfocar su vista en la silueta hasta que logró reconocerla.

-Cas… ¿Qué ocurrió?-

-Dean, ¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Me duele un poco la cabeza… La bruja…-

-Escapó-

-¿Y Sammy?-

-Fue a comprar algo de comer, para cuando despertaras-

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y vio a su hermano que entraba con una bolsa. Se quedó unos segundos mirándolo confundido y luego se acercó tratando de sonreír. Dean supo de inmediato que algo iba mal.

-¿Qué pasa, Sammy?-

-Nada…- se sentó al borde de la cama- Mira, te traje algo de comer- le entregó la bolsa mientras intercambiaba una mirada con Castiel- ¿Cómo te sientes?-

-He estado mejor, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me miran así?-

El cazador dejó la bolsa a un lado y fue al baño, se miró en el espejo sorprendido, tenía unas orejas de gato en su cabeza y los ojos felinos, abrió un poco la boca para ver pequeños colmillos gatunos. Lo peor llegó cuando sintió una incomodidad en su parte trasera, se llevó las manos despacio y no pudo contener un grito de terror. Salió a toda prisa del baño para mirar a los dos hombres.

-¡¿Qué demonios significa esto?! Orejas- dijo llevando sus manos a la cabeza- Mis ojos, estos colmillos y… y…-se volteó indicando su parte trasera- ¡¿Por qué tengo una maldita cola de gato?!-

Sam agitó las manos nervioso para intentar explicarle que algo le había hecho la bruja que cazaban. Se giró para mirar a Castiel, el ángel mantenía la mirada fija en la cola peluda que tenia Dean y que parecía tener vida propia, ya que se movía por sí sola. Su mirada fue a las orejas de gato e inconscientemente lamio sus labios. Sam le dio un codazo, para susurrarle.

-No creo que debas mirarlo así, Cas, ahora no-

-Lo siento- dijo el ángel bajando la vista avergonzado.

-¿De qué hablan?- preguntó enfadado el Winchester mayor.

-Nada- dijo Sam tratando de sonreír- Lo solucionaremos Dean, encontraré a esa bruja-

-¿Sabes dónde está?- preguntó el mayor enojado.

-Tengo una idea y le pedí ayuda a…-

-¿A quién?-

-Hola chicos- Dean se volteó para mirar al ángel rebelde.

-¿Balthazar? ¿Llamaste a Balthazar?-

-Bueno necesito ayuda y Cas se quedara cuidándote, en caso de que ocurra algo-

-¿Y este lindo gatito?- dijo Balthazar sonriendo y para sorpresa de todos, tomó a Dean por la cintura y con la otra mano acarició la cola del cazador- Que suavecita-

-¡No me toques, bastardo!-

Apartó al ángel rebelde y se encerró en el baño mientras lanzaba un par de maldiciones. Balthazar sonrió victorioso y desapareció de la habitación, segundos después escucharon los gritos de Dean, el cazador salió corriendo del baño para ocultarse tras Castiel.

-Dean-

-Alejen a ese pervertido de mí-

-¿Qué haces, Balthazar?- pregunto Sam suspirando.

-Evidencia- dijo enseñando una cámara fotográfica- Esto será muy divertido-

-Cuídalo Cas, volveremos pronto-

Sam tomó a Balthazar del brazo para llevárselo de la habitación y que dejara de hostigar a su hermano. Castiel se giró a Dean, este miraba enojado hacia la puerta mientras murmuraba un par de maldiciones y algo de rostizar las alas de cierto ángel pervertido. Castiel suspiró y se sentó al borde de la cama para sacar una botella de leche de la bolsa.

-Dean-

-Ese bastardo me las pagara, tienes que ayudarme a recuperar esas- el cazador observó la botella de leche. Castiel la agitó un poco sonriendo.

-¿Quieres?-

-Sí- dijo acercándose despacio mientras su cola se movía de un lado a otro.

-Siéntate- palmeó la cama a su lado y el cazador se acercó mirando la leche. Se sentó al lado del ángel para tomar la botella de leche y beberla- Buen chico-

Castiel lo miraba fijamente como bebía la botella de leche, su mirada se digirió a aquella tentadora cola que se movía de un lado a otro sobre la cama. Hace mucho tiempo que se sentía atraído por el cazador y luego de hablarlo con Sam, decidió decirle todo a Dean cuando acabaran con la bruja pero ahora las cosas se habían complicado un poco. Se quedó mirando aquella colita peluda cuando sintió una caricia contra su hombro derecho. Alzó la vista y vio que Dean estaba pasando su cara contra el hombro del ángel, tal como lo haría un gato.

-Dean-

-Acaríciame- dijo con una voz suave, el ángel hizo su mejor esfuerzo por controlarse y acaricio la cabeza del cazador, este sonrió para abrazar al ángel.

-Dean-

-Más- pidió casi en un ronroneo.

El ángel hizo lo mejor por controlarse pero no pudo hacerlo cuando bajo su mano a la espalda del cazador y este soltó un pequeño gemido. En cosa de segundos lo tenía contra la cama y bajo él.

-Cas…-

-Por favor para- dijo el ángel con la voz ronca.

-No puedo- dijo el cazador para comenzar a mover su cuerpo y frotarlo con el del ángel- Mi cuerpo se mueve solo… y me siento raro-

-¿Raro?- repitió el ángel intentando ahogar un gemido.

-No sé… raro- repitió el cazador, llevando una de sus manos a la nuca del ángel y lo atrajo a su lado para susurrarle al oído- Creo que estoy en celo-

-¿Celo?- volvió a repetir el ángel algo confundido.

-¿No sabes que significa, Cas?-

-No- dijo el ángel para llevar una de sus manos a la cintura de Dean.

-Estar en celo significa…- terminó bajando la voz hasta susurrárselo al oído sonrojado. Castiel lo observó para luego asentir y llevó su boca al oído del cazador para lamerlo despacio antes de susurrarle.

-¿Y qué puedo hacer para ayudarte?-

-Eso ya lo sabes, solo debes hacer lo mismo en lo que piensas cuando me espías mientras estoy en la ducha-

-Eso…- Dean sonrió.

-No me molesta Cas o te lo habría dicho-

-Dean-

-Vamos… tienes que ayudarme a sentirme mejor, por favor- lo miro suplicante.

-Dean-

El cazador volvió a frotar su cuerpo contra el del ángel y eso fue suficiente para que Castiel perdiera el control e hiciera lo que tanto anhelaba desde que espiaba al cazador en la ducha.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sam apuñaló a la bruja y esta quedó en el suelo sin moverse. Antes de matarla, Balthazar la había amenazado para que les diera el antídoto para Dean. Una vez que lo tuvieron en su poder, la asesinaron. Ambos aparecieron en el cuarto, Dean Castiel estaba sobre la cama, con su espalda apoyada en la marquesa de la cama, Dean estaba durmiendo con su cabeza afirmada en las piernas del ángel, su cola se movía despacio y mantenía la boca entre abierta, enseñando uno de sus colmillos.

-Ya tenemos la cura, Cas- dijo Sam enseñándole un frasco con un líquido amarillo.

-Respecto a eso- dijo el ángel- ¿Podrías dársela después?-

-¿Pasó algo mientras nos estábamos?- pregunto el ángel rebelde mientras tomaba varias fotografías para luego molestar a Dean.

-Creo que tengo cierto gusto por los gatos- dijo Castiel acariciando la cabeza del cazador, quien se acurrucó contra el cuerpo del ángel para seguir durmiendo.

-Cassie, no sabía que tuvieras esos fetiches-

-¿Fetiche?- pregunto el ángel ladeando un poco la cabeza, Balthazar se rio para acariciar la cabeza de su hermano.

-Eres tan lindo Cassie- el ángel lo miro confundido- En simples palabras, te excita ver a Dean así-

-Sí- dijo el ángel firmemente.

-Yo creo que le queda bien esa cola y también las orejas- dijo Balthazar sonriendo- Así podré molestarlo un poco más, ¿Qué dices Sammy?-

-Dean se enojara mucho si se entera de esto-

-Entonces será un secreto- dijo Balthazar sonriendo.

-Por favor Sammy- dijo Castiel mirándolo suplicante- Aun quedan unos días para que el periodo de celo acabe-

Sam abrió un poco la boca en señal de sorpresa para luego intercambiar miradas con Balthazar. Si su hermano se enteraba de todo esto, tendrían serios problemas lidiando con su enfado. Castiel continuo mirándolo con su carita de cachorrito hasta que el Winchester menor suspiro.

-Bien pero solo unos días más-

-Gracias Sammy- dijo el ángel sonriendo. En ese momento Dean abrió los ojos y se incorporó despacio.

-Sammy… ¿Y la bruja?- Balthazar y Castiel lo miraron.

-Lo siento Dean… escapó-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Me quedaré así para siempre?!-

-No… la encontraremos, solo dame unos días para rastrearla-

-Maldición… no quiero estar así Sammy… no quiero- dijo el cazador con pequeñas lagrimas en sus ojos- Sammy-

-Dean…-

Sam comenzó a dudar sobre lo acordado, no podía negar que el estilo gato le quedaba de maravillas pero verlo así de frágil lo hacía dudar. Castiel tomó a Dean por las mejillas mientras sonreía.

-Está bien Dean, encontraremos a la bruja-

-Cas… no quiero ser un gato, ni siquiera me gustan los gatos- replicó el cazador mirándolo fijamente, Castiel mantenía la mirada en esa sexy cola que se movía despacio, tragó saliva para volver a mirarlo a los ojos.

-Dean- colocó su carita más tierna- A mi me fascinan los gatos-

El cazador le mantuvo la mirada unos segundos para luego apoderarse de los labios del ángel mientras se incorporaba para quedar a gatas sobre la cama. Castiel respondió a su beso cuando Dean se separó bruscamente para girar la cabeza.

-Me encanta esta colita- dijo Balthazar acariciándola despacio, cuando vio que el cazador lo iba a golpear apareció junto a Sam.

-Te matare si vuelves a tocarme-

-Te ves adorable, gatito-

Dean se colocó una camiseta y salió persiguiendo a Balthazar fuera de la habitación. Sam se llevó una mano a la cara mientras suspiraba. No estaba muy seguro de cuánto tiempo podrían mantener esa mentira. Al ver el rostro sonriente de Castiel, tuvo que tragarse sus temores para continuar la farsa, ya vería como se disculparía con Dean cuando lo descubriera.


	2. capitulo 2

El ángel sonrió mientras movía despacio la flexible varilla que tenía una pelotita de algodón blanco en la punta. Dean lo observaba fijamente mientras movía la cola despacio, estiró una de sus manos para tomarlo pero Castiel la retiró sonriendo. Dean bufó despacio para volver a mirar la pelotita de algodón.

-Ya regresamos- dijo Sam entrando seguido de Balthazar.

-Hola- dijo Castiel mientras movía la varilla para que Dean no se la quitara.

-Cas- dijo Sam observándolo- ¿Podemos hablar? A solas-

-Claro-

Acaricio la cabeza de Dean y se levantó de la cama para salir con Sam. Balthazar se acercó sonriendo para sentarse al borde de la cama, Dean se iba a levantar pero el ángel acaricio su cabeza despacio y el cazador cerró los ojos manteniéndose recostado. Durante los dos días que llevaba convertido en un gato, Balthazar había aprendido cuales eran los puntos débiles de Dean y no dejaba pasar oportunidad para someterlo mientras le tomaba fotografías que luego usaría para molestarlo. El cazador se levantó con un pequeño ronroneo para pasar su cara por el hombro de Balthazar, este sonrió victorioso.

-Buen gatito, vamos a jugar-

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sam se detuvo en la entrada del motel seguido de Castiel. Había viajado hacia el este para seguirle la pista a la "bruja", eso era lo que pensaba su hermano mayor.

-Sam-

-Creo que ya es suficiente, Cas. Hay que darle la cura-

-No Sammy, por favor, me gusta como gato-

-Cas-

-Amo a Dean pero con esas orejas y la cola… por favor- dijo observándolo suplicante.

-Pero Cas… a Dean no le gusta estar así y ya vez como Balthazar lo molesta-

-Yo hablaré con él-

-Ese no es el punto, Cas-

-Está bien… pero hagámoslo mañana, por favor, un día más- Sam suspiró.

-Bien Cas pero solo un día más-

-Gracias Sammy-

-Ahora volvamos al cuarto, no quiero que Dean este solo con Balthazar, al parecer a él también le gustan los gatos-

Cuando entraron al cuarto Dean estaba recostado sobre la cama, abrazando la espalda de Balthazar mientras este acariciaba su estomago sonriendo.

-Buen chico-

El ángel rebelde parecía disfrutarlo, Sam se dio cuenta que había sometido por completo a su hermano menor, estaba seguro, que si la situación fuera diferente, Dean estaría tirándole aceite sagrado y listo para prenderle fuego. Castiel se acercó sonriendo para sentarse en la cama y acariciar el cabello de Dean, quien se volteo para mirarlo.

-Buen gatito, ¿Te has portado bien?-

-Esto es demasiado- dijo Sam suspirando- Un día más y se acabó- se marchó algo enojado de la habitación. Balthazar miró a su hermano.

-¿Ya quiere hacerlo?-

-Sí pero a mí me gusta como gatito-

-Hablare con él, Cassie, cuida del gatito, traeré una pelotita de estambre para que juguemos-

Castiel observaba a su amante sonriendo, Dean estaba durmiendo con la cabeza afirmada sobre sus piernas. El ángel se levantó procurando no despertarlo y salió a comprar algo para comer.

Sam se encontró con el ángel en la puerta, vio que traía una bolsa con algunas cosas para comer, supuso que la mayoría la compró pensando en Dean. Ambos entraron a la habitación y se quedaron mirando la escena. Dean estaba durmiendo sobre la cama mientras el rey del infierno estaba a su lado sonriendo.

-Qué lindo gatito se han conseguido-

-Crowley- dijo Sam apretando los puños- ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Venia a visitarlos y me encontré esta linda sorpresita-

-Aléjate de él- dijo el ángel sonriendo.

-Tranquilo Cas, no le haré daño, siempre y cuando ustedes sean buenos chicos y hagan algo por mí-

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Sam mirando a su hermano.

-Hay unos demonios que están volviéndose muy molestos para mi, vayan a matarlos y el gatito estará bien, nos vemos-

Desapareció de la habitación llevándose a Dean con él. Castiel apretó los puños enojado, todo había pasado porque no quiso darle la cura a Dean para que dejara de comportarse y verse como un gato. Sam palmeó su espalda despacio.

-Tranquilo Cas, terminemos esto y luego nos encargaremos del problema de Dean-

-Sí… lo siento Sammy-

-Está bien, no es tu culpa Cas- el ángel sonrió- Llamemos a Balthazar y esperemos las instrucciones de Crowley-

-Sí-

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

El rey del infierno dejó al cazador sobre la cama de sabanas negras sonriendo, había sido todo un descubrimiento encontrarlo de esa manera. Se veía y comportaba como un gato. Se sentó al borde de la cama sonriendo para acariciar su cabeza despacio, Dean abrió los ojos para apartarse rápidamente y mirar a su alrededor.

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Y Cas?-

-Tranquilo gatito, ellos están en un misión, cuando terminen volverás a verlos-

-¿Qué quieres, Crowley?-

-Te queda bien el estilo de gatito-

-Déjame ir-

-Tranquilo, yo jugaré contigo mientras tu amo trabaja-

-Yo no tengo amo y si vuelves a tocarme, voy a matarte-

-Gatito lindo, mira lo que tengo para ti-

Dean lo miró frunciendo el ceño y luego su expresión cambio, se quedó mirando fijamente el péndulo que balanceaba el demonio en sus dedos. Crowley sonrió complacido. Se le ocurrían muchas cosas divertidas para hacerle al Dean con tendencias gatunas.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sam terminó con el último demonio que estaba en la casa, se reunió con Castiel y Balthazar en la cocina para luego llamar a Crowley. Este apareció con Dean en sus brazos.

-Ya hicimos lo que pediste- dijo enojado Sam- Ahora entrégame a mi hermano-

-Me gusta esta versión de Dean, es bastante divertido jugar con él y tomé unas fotos increíbles-

-Regrésame a Dean, es mío- dijo Castiel enojado.

-Tranquilo angelito, aquí tienes a tu lindo gatito, diviértanse-

Castiel lo tomó en brazos y el demonio desapareció sin dejar de sonreír. En ese momento, Sam notó que su hermano tenía un collar de cuero. Balthazar los llevó hasta el cuarto del motel y Castiel recostó al cazador sobre la cama.

-Se acabó Cas, vamos a darle la cura, antes de que aparezca alguien más que quiera llevarse a Dean-

-Bien-

Castiel despertó a su amante despacio, Dean lo observó intensamente y comenzó a besarlo mientras restregaba su entrepierna contra la del ángel. Castiel intentó apartarlo pero el cazador bajo sus manos a la cintura del ángel y luego comenzó a desabotonarle la camisa.

-Dean…-

-Chicos- dijo Balthazar algo incomodo- Cassie- este apartó a Dean.

-No sé qué le pasa-replicó el ángel manteniendo a Dean alejado de él.

-Cas- dijo el cazador observándolo- Te necesito- Balthazar esbozó una sonrisa para acercarse a Sam.

-Nosotros los dejaremos solos, cuando termines me llamas Cassie, enséñale quien manda a ese gatito-

El ángel desapareció en compañía de Sam. Castiel se volteó a su amante sonriendo para comenzar a devorar sus labios mientras lo desnudaba, mantuvo su mano en la colita peluda de Dean y se alzó para morder despacio una de las orejas de gato. El cazador gimió con fuerza para aferrarse a las caderas del ángel, bajo hasta su cuello para morderlo despacio.

-Dean…- gimió el ángel.

-Te amo Cas, te amo mucho-

-Dean… hay algo que debo decirte-

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó el cazador mientras le desabrochaba el pantalón.

-Dean… la bruja… ya la atrapamos y está muerta- el cazador se detuvo para mirarlo- Hace… dos días que tenemos la cura-

-¿Qué? ¿Me mintieron?-

-Lo siento Dean, yo le pedí a Sammy que no te dijera nada, es que… me gusta mucho verte con esas orejas y la colita de gato-

-Cas- el cazador acaricio su mejilla- Debiste decírmelo-

-Dean-

-No estoy enojado Cas, te quiero mucho-

-Yo también Dean-

El ángel lo besó mientras acariciaba el pecho del cazador. Dean gimió contra su oído para luego dejar al ángel bajo él y lamer su cuello despacio. Castiel acaricio la colita del cazador y con otra mano las orejitas de gato, se había dado cuenta que esas eran áreas sensibles del cazador. Lo tomó por la cintura para cambiar de lugar y mordió una de las orejitas de gato.

-Te enseñare quien manda, cazador-

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Dean se despertó sonriendo, por fin se había quitado la cola y las orejas de gato. Luego de retar a Sam por haberle mentido y amenazar a Balthazar si se atrevía a enseñarle las fotografías a alguien, prefirió olvidar todo el incidente. Castiel había salido en compañía de Balthazar y Sam estaba durmiendo en la cama de al lado. Se levantó en silencio para salir en su auto.

Sam se despertó como a las diez, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que durmió hasta tan tarde. Se levantó para vestirse y vio que su hermano entraba con una bolsa en la mano.

-¿Fuiste por el desayuno, Dean?-

-Sí y no-

-¿Aun estás enojado?-

-No, ya pasó pero más le vale a tu noviecito que no ande enseñando esas fotografías por ahí-

-No es mi novio- dijo el menor.

-Pero te gustaría-

-Idiota-

-¿Por qué pelean, chicos?- preguntó Balthazar apareciendo en medio de la habitación con Castiel.

-Pregúntale a tu novio- dijo Dean sentándose en la cama.

-Basta- dijo el menor algo sonrojado- Ya te dije que no es mi novio- Balthazar se acercó a él para tomarlo por la cintura.

-Eso se puede arreglar, cariño-

Dean sonrió al ver que ambos desaparecían del cuarto. Se encerró en el baño y luego de unos minutos le pidió a Castiel que cerrara los ojos, el ángel obedeció curioso, escuchó los pasos de Dean y luego se sentó en sus piernas.

-Dean-

-Ya puedes abrirlos, Cas-

El ángel lo miro fijamente y luego sonrió. Dean traía unas orejas de gato en la cabeza y estaba solo con la ropa interior. Llevó su mano al trasero del cazador para acariciar la colita que usaba.

-Dean-

-Te gustan los gatos ¿Verdad?-

-Me encantan- dijo Castiel sonriendo para pegarlo contra su cuerpo.

-Creo que tienes un fetiche, angelito-

-MI único fetiche eres tú-

El cazador sonrió ampliamente para besarlo, el ángel respondió abriendo la boca un poco para luego recostarlo sobre la cama y frotarse contra el cuerpo del cazador.

-Parece que ahora tú, estás en celo, angelito-

Iba a continuar hablando pero el ángel le dejó muy claro, que solo le permitiría abrir la boca para gemir, gritar de placer y rogar por más.


End file.
